A whole new world
by SlytherinBitch69
Summary: Lily Evans is starting at Hogwarts, making friends and possible enemies.


**Okay! Here's my first attempt at an Marauders Era Fic. I'm used to Next-Gen so go easy on me in reviews. It's chapters so bare with me on the next chapters; also later chapters will be M rated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they're all JKRowling's creation (: **

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>I shift in my seat, adjusting my tie while my friend across from me is staring out the window. The train – known as the Hogwarts Express - had been moving for a few hours now, and we'd changed into our school robes.<br>"What are the houses again, Sev?" I ask quietly as Severus looks over at me and smiles.  
>"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin; anything else you'd like to know Lily?" I shake my head in reply; I wanted everything to be a new experience. Well it's not every day you find out you're a witch, enrolled to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at birth, it is? Sev is the reason I know of this world; the wizarding world. He's told me about Hogwarts from the knowledge of his mother, Eileen or more known by myself as Mrs Snape. At first I had thought that I was just gifted, talented. I had shown my older sister, Petunia, a bit of Magic which I thought was harmless, but she over reacted calling me a 'Freak' and running away to tell our parents. My parents are what Severus calls 'Muggles' meaning they are non-magic, and so is my sister. The revelation that I was a witch at first was a shock, but eventually they were proud to have someone like me in the family. I want to do them proud; it would be amazing for me to be able to care for them by using magic. Anyway, back to me finding out. So I did this magic, and Sev here, saw me. He told me all about Hogwarts, the Wizard world, Diagon Alley – where I got my school supplies from – and everything else magical.<p>

Within a few hours we were fed and watered, and there was a clatter as the compartment door opened. Standing there was two first years – you could tell by the plain black ties they wore – and they seemed to look lost.  
>"Mind if we crash in here?" the one with glasses muttered, while the long haired on stood back a bit. I wasn't going to say no, after all there was only two of us in here, and we still had leftovers from the trolley raid an hour or so ago.<br>"Yeah, sure!" I chirped, watching as the one with glasses slumped beside me, offering his hand.  
>"James Potter, nice to meet you," he said with a smile. I took his hand and shook it, introducing myself.<br>"Lily Evans, nice to meet you too; This is my friend Severus Snape," I said motioning towards Sev as he turned away from the window and gave a slight nod. He was always quite shy if you didn't know him but James didn't seem too fazed. The other boy then introduced himself as Sirius Black, much to the discomfort of Sev who soon shifted in his seat at the mention of his last name. Only I noticed, thankfully; I didn't want a fight or argument while we were in this small compartment, actually I didn't want them to start with each other at all. I spoke with James for a while as Sirius tucked into a box of Jelly Bean like sweets, known as Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans; apparently they mean every flavour, and every now and then you'd hear a slight groan as he ate one that possibly tasted like ear wax.

"So, know what house you'll be in, Evans?"  
>"Evans? And I don't know. I don't really know much about this place," I replied with a shrug.<br>"Not a Muggle are you?" he said with a laugh, while I just stare at him. "Wait, you're muggle born?" I nod, he shuts up; muttering an apology as I shake my head.  
>"It's fine, you didn't know." I sink backwards, wanting to move away from the subject that these three people knew about their abilities before receiving a letter in the post. The rest of the journey is sat in silence, a mutter once in a while between James and Sirius or someone offering a sweet around the compartment. In an attempt to defuse the tension right there and then, I turn to James and Sirius curiously.<br>"What about you two, which house would you two like to be in?"  
>"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad," James replied in a confident and proud manner. Sirius just shrugged the question off, which contributing to a snigger by Sev. The two boys decided they were going to go and find another of the people they've met this morning; a one Remus Lupin. They said their goodbyes and headed off along the corridor as the train made its way into a station: Hogsmeade.<p>

Both Severus and I stood up warily and headed out towards the exits; dodging between people rushing past, clearly older than us both because they knew exactly what was going on. We jumped down onto the platform and without warning I was being dragged by Sev to what appeared to be a rock with hair. Instead it was a Wizard, shouting forward all the first years and we headed towards a lake with an array of boats floating by the shore. Now wasn't the time for be seasick, I thought to myself as Sev and I stepped into a boat together. We waited until everyone else appeared to be in boats before I looked around for an oar to get us on our way. I was too busy searching; hearing the sniggers from Sev behind me to notice the boat had already begun its journey across the lake. When I finally realised, I gripped onto the sides for dear life but relaxed slightly when seeing a glorious castle lit up by candle light. It looked beautiful and definitely magical. I turned to Severus who was smiling at the sight also; I was glad to be with him, he's the only friend I'll have here, being a Muggle born witch I supposed I'd be shunned when I was 'sorted'.

We reached the boathouse moments later and were escorted up what must be at least a thousand steps, before reaching a courtyard as such; and a very stern looking woman.  
>"Settle down now; now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your fellow pupils, but before you take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. These are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin; while you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. Good behaviour will earn you points; any rule breaking and you will lose points. The sorting ceremony will begin shortly," she said clearly over the heads of twenty 11 year olds. She left through a small door, which was quickly followed by the chatter of the students around me. They were all going on about what house they'd love to be in, where as I was standing around wondering about the whole experience of being in this castle. After what felt like an hour, stood waiting, the stern looking woman, whom I now believe to be Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor and teaches Transfiguration – whatever that is – came back and shushed everyone.<br>"We're ready for you," is all she said and she turned towards two tall wooden doors which opened slowly, allowing us to file in behind her. My first thoughts to the views I saw were that I was dreaming; followed by astonishment. The ceiling looked like the night sky; there were candles floating in mid-air; four long tables ran the length of the hall with a single one at the end, clearly where teachers were situated. I saw the Wizard that we met before we boarded the boats, as well as many others. The person stationed in the middle of the table wore long blue robes; his long silver beard mixing in perfectly with his hair. I assumed he was the headmaster, since he was the most central person at the table. We reached the end of the four tables, which were the houses split since all the ties on one table were the same; when we got there I noticed a battered old hat, perched upon a wooden stool. I – as well as most of the other first years – watched in amazement as the seam of the hat split, forming a mouth as well as two slits above forming eyes. Then with a slight squeal from a girl somewhere behind me, the hat began to talk – more like sing.

The hall rose up in applause as the hat had finished its song; and before I could think the stern witch was holding a roll of parchment and had started to read names off it. One by one first years were walking forward, sitting on the stool and having the scruffy old hat placed on their heads. One of the tables would cheer as the name of the house was shouted out. I was watching as students ran off to their assigned houses and I heard my name called out. I wasn't too nervous, mainly because I didn't know what I want, so I stepped forwards confidently and sat, had the hat placed on my head, with it sliding down over my eyes. I adjusted it, just in time for it to shout the name of the house I'd spend the next 7 years with.

* * *

><p><strong>So i'll upload chapter 2 in the next few days. Hope you like it so far. Review please!:D<strong>


End file.
